


Baby Bird Strives for Perfection

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Wholesome Baby Marco Content, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Marco's making a gift. It has to bejust right
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Fictober20





	Baby Bird Strives for Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Marco? _baby Marco_
> 
> Fictober prompt: You Did This?

Marco chirped, halfway to fire feathers and more than a little stressed. The gift had to be _perfect_. He couldn’t give it to his Papa if it wasn’t. Flitting back and forth, Marco fussed over the gift until he deemed it perfect.

Cocking his head slightly, Marco looked over the gift, tweaking one little part. Marco nodded to himself. Perfect.

“Papa!” Marco called, picking up the gift and ran to where his Papa was.

Papa lowered his hand to Marco, and gently lifted the boy up to full height. “Yes, Marco?” Papa asked with a smile in his voice and on his face.

“I made you this!” Marco chirped, holding out the gift.

“You made this?” Papa asked. “Let’s see.” It was a crayon drawing of Marco and his Papa, Marco being a small blue figure and his Papa being the much larger one. “It’s very good!”

“It’s for you!”

“Thank you, Marco,” Papa said. He sounded genuinely touched. “I love it.”

Marco smiled widely, happy that his Papa loved the gift.

He nuzzled into his Papa’s hand, shifting into a bird to make himself more comfortable. Papa gently rubbed a finger on Marco’s head, stroking the feathers.

“I’m glad you like it, Papa,” Marco said, settling in for a nap. After making his Papa’s gift perfect, he was tired.

“It’s perfect, Marco.”


End file.
